1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for locking personal items to secure them from theft, and more particularly to a locking safety pin-like unit in combination with a chain for locking small personal articles to a fixed object to thereby prevent theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to provide locking devices with which to secure small articles of personal property such as purses, briefcases, coats, skis, and other personal items when circumstances demand that they be left unattended for periods of time. A common locking device of this character is a chain and padlock utilized to prevent the theft of an unattended bicycle. One device which may be utilized to secure smaller personal articles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,760 and consists of a lock and a cable which may be utilized to secure a briefcase to a fixed object. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,758 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,715. A bicycle locking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,997 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,955. Barrel-type combination locks are well known, an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,472,206 and 1,627,462.
While locking devices are well known, none of the devices permit small articles to be locked universally to fixed objects. In most cases the construction of the known locks limits their use to specific applications and are generally cumbersome. Therefore, there is need for a locking device which may be utilized to universally attach small articles to a fixed or stationary object.